


Like A Whole Almond

by Cerberusia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: She hadn't understood what the smell meant, at first.(During the interrogation scene in TFA, Kylo Ren is in heat. Rey is an Alpha. Things go slightly sideways).





	Like A Whole Almond

She hadn't understood what the smell meant, at first.

The interrogation chamber is cold and sterile, but has the whiff of old blood that no cleaning droid's chemicals could get out. The thing in the mask looms over her chair, and she tries to be angry instead of afraid. Showing fear is the biggest mistake you can make.

"You want to kill me," he murmurs, as if it's some great secret he's divined.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," she shoots back.

She wasn't prepared for him to take the mask _off_.

The face underneath is human. Rey isn't surprised; she'd guessed humanoid even though his heavy, obscuring layers. What _is_ surprising is his strangely gawky face - with his big nose, weak chin, floppy hair and moles, he looks not much older than Rey herself. It's a very unthreatening face, which is probably why he wears the mask.

"Tell me about the droid," he says. Without the mask's vocal distorter, his Core accent is clear. He sounds like the infrequent rich visitors to Jakku who come to do illicit business, like a senator's son.

So she tells him about the droid - though not the information he's really looking for. If she'd tried that on Plutt, he'd have been angry, so angry he would have backhanded her or refused her food for days. But Kylo Ren only looks at her with his impassive dark eyes. When he leans in, she catches a whiff of a funny sweetish smell, a smell she's never smelled before that makes something in her belly go tight. She watches his nostrils flare, and wonders if he can smell her fear-sweat in return.

"I can take whatever I want," he says. She believes him.

There aren't words for what it feels like when he forces his way into her mind. It's not pain, not the mundane physical agony Rey has suffered in Jakku's harsh desert and at Unkar Plutt's sadistic hands. It's _pressure_ , unimaginable pressure that forces her to give way beneath it as he peels back the layers of her mind. His hand burns on her forehead, her only anchor to her body.

"You've been so lonely," he murmurs. His face is close to hers, his voice soft and intimate. He's breathing fast, like she is. "So afraid to leave..." His nostrils flare again - he's smelling her. He shuts his eyes and pants - then gets himself under control again, fingertips curling in her mind. What's the matter? Rey can hardly think, overwhelmed by the awful vulnerability of her mind to this huge, alien presence. Her nose, her mouth, is full of his sweet smell, and it's making her head fuzzy. Her belly aches fiercely, not as if she's eaten something bad but lower down, a hot pulse. Kylo Ren shudders and seems to draw nearer. His mind is still linked to hers.

“At night, desperate to sleep, you’d imagine an ocean. I can see it...I can see the island.” His lower lip is trembling. Rey is trembling all over, caught between the unrelenting pressure, the unrelenting humiliation of this monster seeing her most private dreams, and the way the very air seems to throb with _something_ , she wants something and she doesn't know what but she wants it so _desperately_.

When he says something callous about Han - _he would only have disappointed you_ \- all the rage bubbles again to the surface, and she snarls,

"Get _out_ of my _head_!"

But he only leans in closer. All Rey can feel is the pressure in her head like it's about to explode, all she can smell is Kylo Ren's smell, all she can think of is tearing her way out of this chair and pinning Kylo Ren with his own glowing sword.

He tells her not to be afraid. His hair is almost brushing her face. She's not afraid: she's so angry she could spit in his gawky, youthful face. Her ovi is sliding out of its sheath - a dominance display, she thinks.

"I'm not giving you anything," she snarls, even as he paws through her mind like a stack of credit chips. He disgusts her, and his calm insistence that she'll give in only reinforces her determination. He thinks he can break her through pain, through pressure, through fear: he's wrong. Her body throbs with urgency, her head is filled with his invasion.

At last, he makes a mistake. He pushes something that shouldn't be pushed - that _can't_ be pushed - and _Rey pushes back_.

He's still in her mind, where he doesn't belong, all that unbearable pressure - but now Rey is in _his_ mind too.

"You," she gasps, "you're afraid - that you will _never_ be as strong as Darth Vader!"

With a moan of - pain, horror, pleasure - he falls on her.

The restraints fall from her wrists, ankles, waist - which of them did that? She fists her hands in his hair and drags him down until he almost loses his balance. She wants to fight him, but more than that, she wants to _fuck_ him. Omega, he smells like omega, and she _wants_ him. He wants her too, she can feel it in his mind, hot unbearable yearning to be filled. She tears at his clothes, why does he wear so many clothes?

"You," he gasps into her mouth, but she kisses him properly so he can't talk. She doesn't want him to talk. She wants him to get these clothes off _now_ so she can stick her ovipositor up his dripping cunt, she can _smell_ it. Her tongue sweeps aggressively into his mouth as his hands fumble with his tunic. They have to separate so he can pull it off, but it's worth it to see him desperately baring himself for her. His chest is muscular and solid - much more solid than the pretty waifs the Jakku ganglords keep as toys. He's moon-pale, testifying to a life spent under artificial lighting: spacer's tan, they call it.

At last he's down to his leggings, which he tears down to around his knees before he grabs for her again. His cock is erect, smearing precome against her thigh. Rey ignores it, her own leggings already pulled down so she can surge upwards and pin him to the wall, letting him bend over to brace himself and thrust out his ass, displaying his hole for her. He's so wet he's leaking down his inner thighs.

She doesn't make him wait: she can't, when her body is throbbing with such urgency. She's never done this before, never even caught the scent of an omega in heat, but she knows just what to do. She positions the head of her cock at the entrance to Kylo Ren's hole, and pushes forward with her hips. Ren opens to her easily, wet and inviting, desperate to be filled. He gasps as she slowly feeds him her ovipositor, and she moans in return. Her ears are buzzing, her knees are shaking with hot liquid pleasure, the kind she's never experienced before. He's so hot and tight around her, so eager for her cock. His scent is still in her nose, in her mouth, in her head.

She takes him there, up against the wall of the interrogation chamber. She sinks her cock into him until her pelvis touches his ass and she can feel his body trembling under hers; then she withdraws and thrusts again, and again, the aching fiery pleasure spreading from her cock through her whole body. He quivers and cries out, and if she were thinking clearly she'd worry that he'd alert the Stormtrooper guards. But she only groans in his ear, licking and sucking at his neck to make him smell like her, like he should. His sweaty skin slides against hers, pheromones oozing out of every pore. Her grip on his waist slips, and she snarls and grabs him again, tighter. Ren is clawing at the wall, leaving handprints on the plastisteel. She wants to make him _cry_.

Rey fucks him brutally, without finesse, without experience. Ren spreads his legs wider and encourages her, trying to thrust backwards to meet her. He's so loud, moaning and crying out whenever she thrusts into him, and it only spurs her on. He sounds like he's in agony, like he's having the fuck of his life, and she wants both, she wants him to submit to her _utterly_ , and she'll fill him with come and breed him and he'll be _hers_ -

The base of her ovipositor is swelling, tingling - the egg. She has to push him hard against the wall and hold him still as the egg starts to move, to press against the rim of his hole. He's wet, so wet and loose that the tip of the egg goes into him easily - but he groans as the swell of the widest point stretches his hole. Rey growls in his ear - _Take it, take it_ \- and forces him harder against the wall, pinning him in place as her cock throbs and the egg finally slides out of it to rest inside him with a gush of fluid.

He sobs and whimpers as she shakes, mind blank, body seizing through a hot, cramping orgasm. The weight of her egg inside him pushes him over the edge and he contracts around her, spattering the bulkhead with come.

The base of her ovipositor is swelling - not as big as a male knot, but enough to keep them tied for a few minutes to ensure successful impregnation. Rey licks her enemy's sweaty neck, his ear, his jaw. Kylo Ren's legs are shaking, and they sink to the ground in a heap. Rey wraps her arms around his waist and nuzzles him, obeying some primal instinct to keep her Omega warm and safe. His heaving body is solid in her arms, and she can feel his strong vital pulse. He'll carry so well, bear such a strong child for her...

She comes to her senses a little before their bodies are ready to let go of each other. She knows it hurts him when she pulls her still-swollen ovipositor from his hole, but she doesn't care. (She cares a little, then reminds herself that he's a _monster_ ). She scrambles backwards and up, pulling her leggings back up. Her cock is still dangling unsheathed between her legs, and it feels weird. It's only because of all the Omega pheromones floating around. She feels stupid for not recognising earlier that Kylo Ren is in heat, but she'd never smelled an Omega's heat before this.

She just had heat-sex with somebody she _hates_. She knows it happens: one Hutt lord is famous for getting his entertainment out of making an Omega so desperate that they'll sit on anybody's cock, be it their mortal enemy's or their father's. She'd been swept away, out of control. They both had.

Kylo Ren is still sprawled on the floor, naked but for his leggings pulled down around his knees and boots. She can see some of her fluids leaking from between his thighs. She wants to lick them up, press her tongue right where she filled him.

His dark eyes are watching her, taking in her appearance. Rey knows she's flushed, and her ovipositor is wet with his sexual fluids that are no doubt transferring to her clothes. He still hasn't moved, though she expects an invisible hand to pin her to the wall at any moment. Perhaps, with her egg inside him, he can't move yet. It must feel so strange. She could put her fingers inside him and feel it, warm and safe.

He doesn't stop her as she heads for the door. He just keeps watching her, like he's trying to memorise her. His mouth opens, his tongue flicks out to wet his red lips, and for a moment, she thinks he's going to call her. But he just keeps his eyes fixed on her, his lower lip trembling just a little. He's _hers_ , why won't she stay, don't leave me, I need-

"Get out of my head!"

He looks surprised, she thinks, like he didn't even know he was doing it - but even as he's scrambling to his feet, hand outstretched to reach or to choke, she's hitting the door controls to make her escape.

The sweet smell of his heat, of their two bodies entwined, follows her down the corridor, sticks to her skin for days.


End file.
